Adventure Into The World Of Ninjas! Revised
by A55
Summary: Abby and her sister are transported to the Naruverse! They go to Konoha, get sensei's, BUT Sarah betrays them, and something weird is happening to Abby. Not to mention, her love life-which is a huge roller coaster by itself. Warning: Random, and Language! *REVISED!*
1. Falling, Chase, and Shinobi

_Hello one and all! (^o^)/ I am not dead! AND I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THE FIRST REVISED CHAPTER! Yaaaaayyyyyyy! I'm so happy I got my butt on this, and am starting to write again! I shall be updating, hopefully a lot, during my break! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! So Here's your Christmas present!_**  
**

* * *

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

I think that's there's a time in every person's life, when something horrible happens. It may be subtle and un-noticed by everyone else, but to that one person it could be the most devastating thing that could ever happen to them. But, what I also believe is, is that something completely, and utterly amazing happens to a person.

For me, I always had a feeling mine would be a little different than everybody else's. Be it my horrible thing, or my amazing one. Maybe it could even be both in one? One masked in the other? Well, at this particular moment, I proved to myself that I have remarkable instincts, because I believe one, or the other is happening at this very moment. What sucks is, is that it's masked in a completely confusing, and literally out of this world experience.

I have to be weary though. This damnation or blessing could turn into the other, and turn right back at any moment, confusing me to no end. And let me tell you, that's exactly what it's doing right now.

* * *

All I can remember is falling through tall trees, luckily missing the...Well, _most_ of the branches, and straight on my butt on top a surface I could quickly describe as grass, with an, "Oomph!"

I noticed two figures in front of me take a step back in surprise, and looked up to see a some what shocking site.

I was looking up in the face of two men. I didn't know which one I should be staring at the most. The shorter, but still tall, handsome man with long black hair that was tied in a loose pony tail, or the shark-like one, with blue skin along with gills. He held a huge wrapped up sword across his shoulder, and gave off a menacing aura to boost.

Now, I don't know about you guys, but I don't normally fall through the sky and trees, unto my butt in front of two men that I know anything about. What even stunned me more, was that I have no recollection of what I was doing before this. I know it's hard to believe, and I'm just as confused as anyone else would be, but I suddenly opened my eyes in mid-air to be falling down.

"What the hell?" The blue one asked out loud. All he got in response was silence from the other man who narrowed his shockingly red eyes at me.

"Uh…..Hey." I heard a familiar voice awkwardly greet the two men. I looked over to my big sister, Sarah. She was older than me by seven years, making her 23 at the moment, although we act as if we're the same age at 16. She sat on the ground next to me with leaves tousled in her dark brown hair that passed her shoulders a couple inches, and looked just as confused as I was.

I looked back over at the two men, some what speechless even though my mouth was open, having no clue what to do.

The shark-like man slowly took his sword off his back, with a scowl, "Your some pretty clumsy shinobi to be falling out of trees like that."

"Sh-shinobi?" I finally mumbled something.

"Itachi, is it ok if I go ahead and chop them up? We can't let them get back to the village."

I looked over at the man now known as Itachi. He looked at us without a trace of emotion or compassion, which made my heart beat even faster then when I heard the, 'chop them up,' part. Who were these two? Was he really gonna let him chop us up? What village? Were they really going to kill us? But, over what?

I gulped, as these questions fuzzily flooded my head, and looked over at Sarah who was already looking back at me. I was going to try to make contact to Sarah that wouldn't be noticeable to the other two, but looked out of the corner of my eyes, then fully at Itachi when he spoke.

His low voice rang out from the high collared cloak that hid most of his face, "You can tell closely that they are not shinobi, although they have chakra." His eyes narrowed at us once again.

"We-" I began to speak up, but was cut of by the shark-like man.

"Even the more reason to use Samehada! He can suck their chakra right up," he smirked.

"Uh-"

"Do what you'd like, but Leader might have wanted to see them," Itachi stated, then looked straight at me, "This ones chakra is extremely abnormal, and she has an impeccable amount."

"What?" I asked, then silently cursed myself for finally being able to say something without being cut off, but only being one word.

"That's fine, we just have to make sure they can't walk!"

My eyes widened as Kisame brought his sword above his head, and was about to bring it down.

"RUN THE HELL AWAY!" I screamed, and started flying through the woods, all the while whacking branches to the side, and jumping over overgrown roots.

I looked behind me to see Sarah not far behind at all, but Kisame not far into the distance himself. I quickly looked back in front of me. I only needed to see one movie to know to watch in front of you when running through the forest. I am not risking running into, and being impaled by a fallen tree, branch, or whatever else could be sticking up around here.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sarah screamed.

"YOU TELL ME! I BLAME YOU!" I yelled back, as I urged my legs to go faster when I heard another pair of feet join Kisame's, and was sure Itachi was on our trail to. I could tell they were gaining on us at an incredible rate.

"You really think you were going to get far?" I could hear Kisame cackle directly behind me, and shut my eyes tight, knowing that his sword was about to come down on me.

My run turned into a sloppy jog, and I stopped as easily as I could when I heard a clash of metal on metal, and a muttered, ''Fuck," from Kisame. I turned around to see many more people surrounding us. They wore black clothing with grey chest armor on top, metal arm guards, gloves, and sandals. They also wore strange, white animal masks. There were about five in the trees, and seven more surrounding us, along with one blocking Kisame's humongous sword with a much smaller one.

Their arms slightly shook with strain as they tried to keep their swords in their hands, and up against each other's. Kisame broke the contact by hoping back a few feet closer to Itachi with a, "Tsk."

The man who stopped Kisame's sword looked back at Sarah and I before looking back at Kisame and Itachi.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki. What do you think you are doing on Konoha's ground?" He asked with authority.

"Kisame, let's retreat." Itachi demanded, completely composed.

"Oh, come on. We can deal with them." Kisame urged.

"That is not the problem. Let's go." Itachi finished the conversation by high tailing it out of there.

Kisame gave a grunt, an annoyed look at the masked figures, and an amused look at Sarah and I before running after Itachi.

"After them! Now!" The man in front of me ordered with his hands outstretched towards the way Itachi and Kisame went.

All of the masked figures, excluding the one I presumed was the leader and two others went chasing after the two strange men.

The three masked people grouped together, "You two. Come with us." The leader demanded.

Not wanting to get on the bad side of them, or create another near death experience, we followed without question. Although, I took it upon myself to start a lightly whispered conversation with Sarah despite the three men surrounding us, as we walked through who knows where to yet another who knows where.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any clue where we are?"

"Not even one...You?"

"Nope, but I'm not the only one who thinks this isn't-"

"Earth?"

"..Yah."

"..."

"..."

"Th-that's impossible right?" I chuckled nervously.

"Y-Yah, totally preposterous." She agreed weakly, leaving the conversation at that.

Luckily, where we were going was a while away by foot, and since we apparently couldn't, "manipulate chakra," and as far as the three masked people knew, "were regular citizens," they let us have a break, so Sarah and I decided to sit down and think.

"Well, either way we're here. Now what?" I asked, as I roughly pulled out grass and created a pile of it on her leg.

"I don't know. We'll have to figure out how we got here, and how to get home." She answered, whacking the pile of grass off, and gave an irritated grunt when I started a new one. "Anyways, let's start making a list of possible-"

"Ugh, boooring!" I plopped down onto the soft grass, and let the sun shine on my face.

"Abby. We have no clue where we are, and were almost killed by a man with red eyes, and a dude who looks like a mad scientist's experiment!"

"Pfft, of course you'd mention the handsome one first." I chuckled cheekily, "He's not really my type. You can have him."

"You little!" She outstretched her hands for my throat, but I quickly got up, and starting running away, "NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

"Oi!" A women wearing one of the masks tried to scold Sarah and I, but we ran past her and kept going.

"Wait!"

I ignored the order from one of the other masked people, and kept running. For some strange, comprehensible reason, I was more afraid of getting strangled by Sarah than them at the moment.

I tried to stop running, but ended up running into the leader of the group when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Ow," I mumbled, and rubbed my nose.

"Do you think your escaping, or something?" He growled, and could swear he was glaring from under his mask.

"Oh, no I was just-"

"Oi."

We looked up to the trees to see a man with tall, messy, silver-white hair swished to the side, looking down at us with one visible eye that seemed to be half asleep. His right eye was hidden by a slanted headband that had a symbol in the middle of a metal plate. He was also wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt under a green flak jacket, and long blue trousers that had a pouch and bandages wrapped around his right thigh. You could also see bandages wrapped around his lower leg, where the pants end, going down to his blue sandals. He wore a blue mask, matching the rest of his clothing, that obscured the lower half of his face. The only thing that the masked people and himself have in common, other than both wearing a mask, is they both wore the same gloves with a metal plate on them.

"Kakashi-san." The leader of the masks addressed him, when the man jumped down from the tree with ease in front of us.

"Did you find the Akatsuki?" He asked then looked at Sarah and I, "and who are they?"

"We did find the Akatsuki, but they were chasing these two girls. We are taking them to Godaime Hokage. We don't think that the Akatsuki would be targeting them for nothing, not to mention...You can feel it too right? The one's chakra? It's very faint now, but she might be the cause for what we thought the Akatsuki were doing."

"Aa... Did you try interrogating them?"

At Kakashi's words, the masked leader stuttered stupidly, "Uhhh. W-Well, I didn't really think of it at the moment."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "I know your new at this and all Yuu, but you have to interrogate them at least a little. You can't take them to the Hokage with no information."

"I'm innocent! Innocent I say!" I raised both of my hands in the air, but whined and held my head after Sarah hit it.

"Shut it!"

"You know, pain hurts."

"Really? I thought it felt wondrous."

"Sarah...Are you a masochist?"

"It was sarcasm!"

"Ummm..." Kakashi interjected, "What are you names?"

"My names Abby!" I answered cheerfully.

"Sarah." Sarah crossed her arms with a scowl, "Where are we?"

Kakashi seemed completely confused, but interested by her question. "Guess."

"Hopefully still in Pennsylvania," She unfolded her arms, and looked hopeful.

"We better not be in fucking Mexico!" I yelled, causing Sarah to hit me again.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Mexico? What's that?"

"Oh my Lord, we're in one of those weird village's in the middle of nowhere where they have no contact to the outside world!," I threw my hands up in desperation once again.

"What are you two talking about?" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"We're from the state of Pennsylvania in the country of The United States of America," Sarah addressed to Kakashi, "We can't possibly be out of PA, right?"

Kakashi looked utterly confused, but continues interrogating, "How did you two get here?"

"...We fell."

"Huh?"

"We fell out of the sky, and I don't know about Sarah, but I fell on my butt pretty freakin' hard," I interjected.

"So you fell...Out of the sky... From a place that no one has ever remotely heard about?"

"It does sound pretty weird." I sweat dropped, and Sarah sighed.

"Well then," Kakashi turned around, "back on the road."

"Ugh," Sarah whined, "that didn't help at all!"

No matter how many times Sarah asked, and I whined, Kakashi wouldn't tell us where we were going, or where we even were. Sarah and I kept naming random cities, states, or countries, but Kakashi kept saying he never heard of them, and the masked people agreed.

We were in the forest what felt like forever! Tree after tree, after tree, after, HEY LOOK!...Oh wait... Just ANOTHER FREAKIN' TREE! Oh, hey a squirrel!

"Come here squirrely, squirrely, squirrely," I crept up on the little creature, and pounced on towards it! Sadly, my speed was to slow, and it got away at the last second. I tried again, and again. "Ugh! Come here you little ball of furry evil!" I cried, and flew myself at it, only to smack my head into a fence. Well, I noticed it was a gate once I picked myself up.

We were finally out of the luscious forest, and stood at the edge of it at the gates of a village. I guess I can't really say we were _out _of the forest though, seeing as how the village is merely in it, but none-the-less has less vegetation and more buildings.

"Cool!" I was jumping up and down, "This is totally not home!"

"That's what's freaking me out," Sarah mumbled, and moved inside the gates with everyone else.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" I yelled, and jogged up next to Sarah.

We stopped walking when we were inside the village. It had a good amount of trees in the village, just like my city, which is one thing I loved about it. The buildings on the village are seemed to be made with wood, and the bases are all painted white with a brightly colored roof. It gave it a bright atmosphere.

"This." Sarah started

"Is" I joined in

"So"

"Very"

"COOL!" We said the last part simultaneously.

"Ok. Let's look around." I took a step forward, but was pulled back by the back of my collar.

"Not so fast," Kakashi started dragging me, as Sarah followed, "we have to take you to the Hokage."

"The what?" Sarah asked, who was now striding next to Kakashi.

"Why am I being dragged?" I pouted, and crossed my arms.

They decided to ignore me.

"The Hokage. They are the strongest and leaders of our village, Konohagakure, also known as Konoha."

"And, we're being taken to him-"

"Her."

"And, we're being taken to _her _why?"

"Sorry, classified."

"Do we really look that much like a threat?" Sarah exasperated.

"Looks can be deceiving. Not to mention your story is suspicious, your sister's chakra, although doesn't seem it anymore, was strange, and there was an unnatural occurrence that you could be apart of. We're almost there-."

"OH MY LORD, SOMEBODY STOP THE TRANSPORTATION! WE HAVE A STALKER!" I shouted, making Sarah and Kakashi stop abruptly.

I was face to face with a pink hair girl who visibly looked taken aback at my sudden out burst. She had seen us, and I saw her coming up to do or say something.

"Ah, Sakura," Kakashi acknowledged.

At least he knows her, and she's not really a creeper stalker. Compared to all the things that have already happened and are happening, I wouldn't be surprised by much else. I should start making a list... I'm still weary of her right now though, since I obviously don't know what to expect.

I tugged away from Kakashi, stretched my muscles, then went to stand next to Sarah. I surveyed the village some more, and turned around as I did so.

"Holy shit," I mumbled in awe, causing Sarah to look out the corner of her eyes, then turn around to mumble the same thing as me.

We were looking at a huge mountain that I took little notice of at first, being dragged behind and all for most of the trip.

"Mt...Rushmore?" I questioned, seeing the similarity. This mountain, like Mt. Rushmore, had faces carved into it. They're obviously pretty important people to be carved into a mountain, but I highly doubt this world has presidents like our home world does.

"Ten bucks they're the top five strippers in Konoha." I wagered.

"I'm not taking that bet." Sarah declined. "They're probably the leaders Kakashi mentioned."

"The Hokaje?"

"It's _Hokage_." She corrected me.

"Hoflage?"

"_Hokage_."

"Blowflogglesniffinturtlepant s?"

"... Are you really this stupid, or do you just do this for fun?"

"...That's one of the many questions I ask myself everyday..." I trailed off into thought.

She shook her head at me, and looked back at Kakashi and Sakura who were now walking the few steps towards us.

"Ok, are you guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him, and we were back on our way. The pink haired girl, Sakura, also joined us, and we found out she was Kakashi's student.

We finally got to the building that was in front of the Mount. Rushmore Look Alike.

Kakashi knocked on the door, and we head a female's voice call lazily, "Come in!"

We entered the room to see a blonde lady with huge breasts sitting at a desk that had a high stack of papers set on it, and a blonde haired, blue eyed boy who went over to greet Sakura.

"Blowflogglesniffinturtlepant s?" I asked the lady

"What?" She asked, looking up from her papers with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Abby. That's the Hokage. Correct?" Sarah sighed at me, and asked the lady.

"Yes?" The lady answered unsure, then looked over at Kakashi, "Who are these girls?"

Kakashi stepped towards the Hokage, "When I went to meet up with the Anbu, they said these two were being chased by the Akatsuki." He looked back at us before continuing, "I interrogated them, and needless to say, their story doesn't quit check out. Also, it's not there anymore, and could barely feel it when I first saw them, but the shorter one...Her chakra was very strange, and Yuu said he believes she is the cause of the sudden burst of chakra we thought the Akatsuki were the source of."

I shifted uncomfortably seeing as how I've been hearing about my strange "chakra." I don't even know what chakra is!

"What's chakra?" Sarah took a step forward.

I looked at her with stars in my eyes, instantaneously struck with the thought of her and I having amazing sisterly mind reading abilities.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions." The Hokage said seriously

"..."

She continued as she understood we didn't get _any _of that.

"To put it simply, it's what allows us to make jutsus." Tsunade explained

"Which are?" Sarah raised an eyebrow, and folded her arms.

"Naruto." Tsunade commanded, and the blonde who I now know is Naruto grinned, understanding, and did something with his hands. Hands seals I presume.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and there was a poof of smoke. I looked around to see over 25 Narutos!

"What the hell? He multiplied! Are you a rabbit or something?" I shouted surprised...I wanna bunny... I'd name him Bunny Mc. Fluffakiss. Kinda like that cat I saw in a alley. Mr. Flumapalumpakiss.

"Daaaaamn." Sarah mumbled shocked.

There was another poof, and all the Narutos were gone except for the original. Pity.

"There's a a lot of things we can do, walk on water, walls, or concentrate, turn our chakra into strength, make the ground move, make rasengan or chidori, make ourselves look different." Naruto started naming things off.

"That's so cool!" I yelled jumping up and down, "Teach me! Teach me! Pleeeeease?" I gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, since you know next to nothing, but you seemed interested...I can get you to two a personal sensei instead of making you two go to the academy with all the little kids...Besides-" The Hokage started.

"Your just going to accept them?" Kakashi questioned disapprovingly.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that-" Tsunade started.

"Hell yeah! We're totally gonna be ninjas!" I bursted through the conversation, as I went over to Sarah who held a small smile.

Tsunade sighed but then smiled, never getting to say what she was going to, at least right now. Maybe she was going to asked for some lemonade? I wish I had some lemonade.

"Naruto, Sakura. Your both dismissed."

"Awwww! But before they came you were talking to me about an awesome mission!" Naruto whined and looked crushed.

"Just come on you knucklehead," Sakura dragged him by his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sakura-chan! It hurts!" Naruto screeched, until the door banged behind them.

"First of all," Tsunade sighed, "I need to hear your story. About why you were being chased by the Akatsuki and what you're doing here."

"I volunteer as tribute!" I raised my hand, and raced over to her desk to tell her about our amazing, creepy, and strange journey so far. About how I woke up in mid-air, told about my chakra, chased at, saved, told about my chakra, met Kakashi, told about my chakra, brought here, brought to her, told about my chakra, and so on... I wonder what's so great about my chakra.

Tsrunade looked like she was seriously thinking through all of the information that I had surveyed to her before looking over at Sarah.

"Sarah?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to be trained as a medic ninja by me? A ninja that can heal. Although I will also teach you the basic fighting and more." Tsunade smiled.

"Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi tried to sound reasoning, but Tsunade waved him off.

"By you?" Sarah questioned in respond.

"Of course. I'm the best medic here, and strong at that."

"That sounds great!"

"What about me?" I asked giddy

"I'll get you a personal sensei." She answered.

"Sweet!"

"I'll have to double check to make sure he is available though. So, for now I'd like you two to stay in the village. Since your obviously not from around here, I'll give you two an apartment, and some Ryo to start out."

"What's ryo?" I asked, balancing on my tippy toes with my hands grasping each other behind my back as I do so.

"It's the currency we use here." Tsunade's voice was low and her eyebrows together in either confusion and thought. I think she was just pushing our story off as something stupid and small, but is now seeing that we really don't have a clue about anything in this world.

There was an intense and thick atmosphere in the air. The kind you believe you could actually chock on if not careful with your words or actions, and it get's worse.

"Well then," Sarah took a step forward, "we'll be heading to the apartment then."

I breathed out a heavy sigh, and walked out of the building and onto the streets of Konoha until I stopped abruptly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sarah looked back, but then gave an annoyed huff as she moved her hair out of her face.

"Sarah..."

"What?" She huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Where exactly is our apartment?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" She threw her hands on her head, as I took a step back waiting for an explosion.

"See, I'm not that stupid!" I laughed randomly.

"Would you shut up?!"

We began walking again, hoping that we would have at least a little luck to find our apartment. Even though we have no clue about this village...Or the houses, much less apartments... Yeah, we're screwed. I tried walking up to the villagers to ask for directions, but Sarah always pulled me back by my collar telling me that we don't need they're help. Apparently, I'll scare them off anyways.

"Maybe if we split up." I offered.

"No. You'll only get lost, and then you'll whine and blame it all on me," She turned around to look at me, but I wasn't there. "Abby?"

"Abby!" She looked around and yelled for me.

...

"Where the hell is she?" Sarah mumbled under her breath and looked around again.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and swished around. Her eyes got big, and a squeal made it's way up her throat as she was face to face with a big ugly greenish-black face with a tongue sticking out of it's mouth.

"Aawww, come on Sarah. It's not that bad." I un-masked myself and giggled.

"It is when you aren't expecting it!" She scolded me, her face still pale.

I laughed softly, "Hold on, I'll be right back. Let me put this back on the stand I found it from." I hummed a little tune as I strolled over to the stand, and put the mask gently and quietly back. Right when I turned around to get back to Sarah, I bumped into something that's impact made me fall backwards. I made a squeal similar to Sarah's but quieter, as I landed hard on my butt.

"Ok, seriously? How many times is this going to happen to day?" I exasperated to the sky.

"Ah, my bad. Are you ok?" I saw a hand in front of my face. I looked up and The same boy that showed us what the...Uh...Justas? are. I could now survey him better up closed and the first thing I noticed was his strikingly blue eyes. He was wearing a black and orange jacket and pants, which you wouldn't think of a shinobi wearing. I was actually intrigued by this since in school we learned that ninjas actually didn't wear the black, "hollywood" version of their outfits. They wore regular clothing to blend in with the villagers... I still hate school though.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Geez, Naruto. Be more careful!"

I looked behind Naruto to see Sakura with one hand on her hips, and the other shaking a fist at the blondey.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He grinned, and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about him. He can be an idiot sometimes. Well, most of the time." Sakura apologized.

"S-Sakura-chan." He sound distraught

"Abby!" Sarah ran up to me. "What's up? I thought you were putting away that mask."

"Ah. Yah, I did. I accidentally ran into Naruto and Sakura."

"Hey there!" Naruto greeted with a bright smile, and Sakura did the same with a small smile.

"Ummm," Sakura looked away, and then back at the two of us, "If you don't mind me for asking... What village are you from?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too," Naruto interjected.

"We're from the...uhhhh... uhhhh... S-s-s- " I fondled the hem of my shirt, as I tried to think of a village that didn't sound completely made up.

"The Sand Village?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! That's it! The Sand Village It's a great village and all." I laughed nervously, as I heard Sarah sigh heavily behind me.

"Then you must know Gaara!" Naruto beamed.

Sarah and I gave each other a look.

"Ahem. Well, unfortunately we don't know Gaara. You see, we've been traveling a lot. So we actually haven't been home for a long time to hear what's new." The words jumbled out of my mouth in a clutter.

I guess It would have been OK to just say we didn't know him, but just in case he was someone very important it would be weird not to know him.

"Hehehe."

Sarah and I looked over at Sakura who's head hung down to the ground. She covered her mouth slightly with her hand, as she giggled. We then looked over at Naruto who was shaking by holding back his own giggle fit.

"What's so funny?" Sarah commanded, and took a step forward, although cautiously and obviously defensive.

"Haha, sorry," Sakura stood up straight and gave Sarah and I a reassuring smile, "We just wanted to see what kind of cover up you would give yourselves. Tsuande-sama has already told us about your, umm, situation. She told us to give you a cover up, but the one that you came up with is fine. No one should ask, but if they do, just tell them that you are from Sunagakure and that you came here to visit relatives. If anyone pushes further, just tell them that your related to me, Haruno Sakura, or Uzumaki Naruto." She motioned to the two of them.

"Don't worry," Naruto shouted with a thumbs up, "We got your back!"

As if on time, all four of our stomachs growled at once. Sarah looked away with a grimace, while I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," Naruto settled his hand on his stomach and looked up with a lopsided grin, "do you two wanna go get some ramen with us?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Hell yea!-" I started

"Sorry, we can't." Sarah refused

"Awwwww. Why not?" I went closer and whispered to her, "I'm flippin' hungry!"

"We don't even have any money since we also forgot to get the money from the Hokage. How are we gonna pay for it?" She asked

"Oh, yah." I remembered

"Oh. If it's bout money. I'll pay." Naruto grinned and pointed to himself with his thumb

"Really?" I went up to him with stars in my eyes.

"Uh, yeah. My treat." He said

Now that we were now at a Ramen stand, Naruto was already on his third bowl.

"Sorry about him again. He has a bottomless stomach." She smiled at us then turned right around to Naruto and smacked his head. "Control yourself! Your going to scare them off." She tried whispering low enough for us not to hear, but failed.

"This stuffs great!" I wiped my mouth with my sleeve contently, and ordered another bowl.

"I know right! Ichiraku's Ramen is the best there is!" Naruto agreed proudly as if the compliment was directed towards him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!"

I looked over, and almost spit out my mouthful of ramen.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" A circled eyed, bushy eyebrowed, bowl hair cut, green jump suit wearing boy came into the stand.

Sarah elbowed me, when she noticed I was hunched over, completely shaking with contained mirth, although when I looked up from hiding my completely red face, I noticed hers was too.

"You were looking for me? Why?" Naruto right before downing his fourth bowl.

"Gai-Sensei and I were going to do some youthful training! We were hopping you would join!" Lee shouted dramatically, making me choke on a laugh.

"Ehhhhh. What kind of training?" Nauro asked another question.

" Don't worry Naruto-Kun!" Lee gave him a big thumbs up. "If you join, we'll go a little easy! We'll only walk on our hands 99 times around Konoha!"

"Ehhhh! Then what do you normally do!"? Sarah asked astonished, completely ignoring me practically having a seizure from the strange boy.

"On a slow day Gai-sensei and I do 100!" Lee yelled proudly. "But, I must to push forward! Tomorrow I shall do 200!"

"O-oh my gosh. What the hell kind of world did we come to?" I whispered to Sarah.

"Are you done dying?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For now." I turned back around and started eating my ramen again. This stuff is so good!

"M-maybe later Lee..." Naruto answered with hesitation, obviousness that he doesn't want to go through such a hardship filled his words.

"Is that so. Ah! I'd better get going! Gai-sensei is waiting for me! See you later, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan!" Lee said and quickly left

"Hmph! thanks for the bye!" I stuck my tongue out in strange boy's direction.

"Lee's always pushing himself isn't he." Naruto laughed.

"I guess so, but it's his way of making up for his lack of ninjustus."

"Yeah... I'm completely lost now." I sweat dropped, as I looked at the two and tried to follow their conversation.

"Abby, when aren't you lost?" Sarah exasperated.

"...Good point."

* * *

**... Hope you guys liked it! Now I must work on the second and so on revised chapters X3 If your one who has read the first version, please give your thoughts on the revision please! **


	2. New Faces, Brownies, and Squids

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

_"Lee's always pushing himself isn't he." Naruto laughed._

_"I guess so, but it's his way of making up for his lack of ninjustus."_

_"Yeah... I'm completely lost now." I sweat dropped, as I looked at the two and tried to follow their conversation._

_"Abby, when aren't you lost?" Sarah exasperated._

_"...Good point."_

* * *

"Anyways, you guys are talking about shinobi stuff, right?" Sarah rolled her eyes away from me, and to Naruto and Sakura.

"Yup," Sakura answered gleefully, then continued, "Unlike most shinobi's Lee can only perform taijutsu."

"Taijutsu?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, you guys aren't really informed about these things. It's not something you need to worry about for now. When you start getting trained by Grandma Tsunade," Naruto looked over at Sarah, then at me, "and your personal sensei, you'll learn all about it!"

"Ooohhh, I see. So you guys are shinobi, right? Since you did those justas thing, and all." I asked excitedly.

"You mean jutsus?" Sarah face palmed herself.

"That's what I said!"

"You just said justas!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-huh!"

"You did not! You-"

"Your mother is a fraggin' ardvark!"

"Don't use _Labyrinth _references!"

"I said 'Ello, but that's close enough!"

"Stop it!"

"You remind me of the babe!"

"What babe?" Naruto questioned.

"You did not just say that." Sarah mumbled desperately.

"THE BABE WITH THE POWER!"

"What power?" Naruto raised his eyebrows, but looked completely amused.

"Your totally fueling her!" Sarah shouted.

"THE POWER OF VOODOO! WHO DO? DO YOU! DO WHAT? REMIND ME OF THE BABE!"

"Somebody stop her before I kill myself!" Sarah covered her ears.

"I SAW MY BABY!" I stood on the stool, and used my chopsticks as a microphone as I sang, "CRYING HARD AS BABES COULD CRY! WHAT COULD I DOOOOO? MY BABIES LOVE IS GOONE, AND LEFT MY BABY BLUUUUEEE. NOBODY KNEEEEW! WHAT KIND OF MAGIC- MMMMMMPHHHHH! MMMPHHHHRRRRR!"

Sarah had threw her hand over my mouth, and dragged me off the top of my seat.

"CRNT BRTH! CRNT BRTH!" I tried to communicate, but was only suffocated by my sister's hand.

"S-Sarah... Her face is turning purple." Sakura warned.

"Maybe it'll teach her when to shut up." Sarah's eye twitched.

I swear by this time I was about to fall over and die, but luckily she let go.

I gasped and inhaled for air, then unleashed my fury, "I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T BREATH!"

"I couldn't understand you." Sarah looked at me nonchalantly.

"I thought I was going to die!" I whined, and glomped Naruto randomly, making him squirm around, confused as what to do.

"Anyways!" Sarah raised her voice over my sobs, "About you guys being ninjas- Would you stop!" I looked up to see a vein pulsating in irritation on her forehead.

"Maaaaybeee." I mumbled into Naruto's jacket.

"Yah, we are. See?" Naruto, with a sweatdrop, made a gesture to his head band and then at Sakura's with a very familiar symbol on it.

"Hey, that symbol was on the gate right?" Sarah whispered to me.

"Hey, your right." I whispered back, now sitting on my own stool, but not for long!

"Ne, ne! Naruto-kun! What's that symbol mean?" I sat on my knees on my stool, reached over, and glomped him once again, getting a better look at the symbol on his forehead.

"W-what do you mean? It's the leaf symbol." He answered stuttering at the sudden action, and as if it was a stupid question to ask. Which in this world, it probably was

"Heheheh. Oh." I said scratching the back of my head dumbly.

"How do you become a ninja?

"Well, when your younger you go to the academy. After you take the test they give you a headband and you become a genin. The next stage after that is becoming a jounin, and so on. The highest up is the Hokage! Which I'm gonna be, dattebayo!

"Woah, it sounds so cool." Sarah said.

"Is it different in your village?" A blonde girl stuck his head into the stand, behind him was a boy.

"Uhhhh...Well, ummmm." Sarah said stalling

"Completely!" I shouted raising my hand as if in school, startling everyone including the Ramen maker. "Not from all, but there was this one village who's ninjas were picked from a very unique test." I told them acting serious

"Wow! What was the test? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked, and Sakura completely face palmed at Naruto's stupidity, seeing as how he already knows Sarah and my story. The ramen maker believed it to, because he was listening closely as well.

"Eating contest!" I huffed as I crossed my arms

"WHAT?" They said shocked and the ramen maker went back to making ramen with a sweat drop on his head.

Sarah nodded her head up and down swiftly once, "Yup. We got to witness it," adding onto the lie.

"What about an eating contest?" A boy with swirls painted on his cheeks poked his head into the stand as well.

"Hahaha." Naruto starts chuckling. "Choji would be the top ninja there!"

"What a drag." The boy that was behind the girl took a seat, and looked around to who else was there. He had black spiky hair that was tied into a high pony tail, and a very lazy expression.

"Ah! Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned.

"Anyways, forehead girl. What's new?" The blonde girl smirked at Sakura, as she leaned over the black hair boy.

"What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura raised a fist threateningly.

_Ok. So the hungry guy who's chowin' down on some Ramen is Choji. The lazy lookin' dude is Shikamaru. Aaaaaand the blonde is Ino. Check!_

"Uhhhhhhh..." Sarah interrupted

"Oh sorry guys. _Some _people are so rude nowadays." Sakura smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders, but made it obvious that the "some people" was Ino.

"Heh, yah. A certain girl with a huuuge forehead." Ino's smirked twitched.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!"

"FORE! HEAD!"

"INO! PIG!"

They just went on back and forth until they were both out of breath

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to everyone else.

"Pretty much." Choji said between slurps of ramen

"It's so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

I looked at Naruto, and was replied with a huge grin.

I chuckled and started making a mental note:

_Never try to get Shikamaru to do work, never get in between a fight that involves Sakura and Ino, and it would be wise to never get in between Choji and food. If I ever did I will never be able to eat brownies ever again...Holy shit! I just remembered! I left my freakin' brownies in the oven!...Did I take them out before we got here?...How did we get here? Holy crap my brownies are magical! But, what if I didn't take them out? I can't remember!_

Visions of my brownies and flames danced around my head. For some reason a llama did too... It mooed.

I started to panic

"Abby, Are you ok?" Sarah looked at me, which made every one stop what they were doing, and looked at me as well

"NOOOOOO! I might have left my brownies in the oven! What'll I do if they burnt down our house?" I screamed and shook Sarah by the collar rapidly making her head swing back and forth

"Would you stop?" Sarah pushed me. Which resulted with me falling of my stool.

"B-but. The brownies!" I quickly got on my knees with tears in my eyes.

"We ate those last week you idiot!" She swiftly punched my head.

"Ow!" I held my head that was now in pain. "Woah! Wait! A week ago? ... Ohhhh yaaaah...Those were some good brownies." I thought about the deliciousness.

"Mmmmmm. Brownies." Choji joined me in my daydream about the sweetness, as he drooled

"Do you ever not think about food?" Ino questioned the boy.

"Nope." He replied quickly, and started on his next bowl of ramen.

I laughed, then looked over and noticed Shikamaru sitting backwards on his stool looking at the sky

"Watcha looking at?" I asked him, looking between him and the sky.

"Looking at the clouds." He stated easily.

"...Do you see a shape?" I asked another question

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"An octopus."

I sat next to him, copying, and trying to see which cloud he was looking at.

I gave him a strange look, looked back at the clouds, and squinted my eyes. "Are you stupid?" I questioned. "That's a squid."

"Octopus." He stated, holding his ground.

"Squid." I retaliated.

"Octopus."

"Squid!"

Octo-"

"It's A freakin' squid!" I shouted interrupting him, . "I know a squid when I see one." I looked back up at the cloud to inspect it more." And that is definitely a squi- Oh. Hey, look. It's an octopus."

* * *

**WHOO HOO! Look at me go! About to work on the third revised chapter, and should have it up by today. I'll probably have the fifth and sixth up if I'm lucky. HOPE YOU LIKE THE REVISION SO FAR! I tried not to change Abby's personality to much, so I left in some funnies/kind of crackish moments. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
